riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Farflung
History In 1992 Brandon LaBelle (drums) and Michael Esther (guitar) founded a band called HELIANTHUS and after some personal changes Tommy Grenas (vocals, guitar, synth) of PRESSUREHED came in. At this point - the year is 1994 - the band changed its name to FARFLUNG and started with the singles 'The Way The Sky Is/Daedalus' and 'Vision Of Infinity/Icarus', both released by Big Jesus containing Hawkwind similar space jams coupled with ambient elements. The first full album '25,000 Feet Per Second' is offering a high energy blend of space rock, punk, krautrock and acid freakouts. The line-up at that time consisted of Grenas, Esther, LaBelle, Paul Fox (guitar, keyboards) and Buck McGibbony (bass) and they were supported by several guest musicians. It is said to be the band's essential work together with the following 'Raven That Ate The Moon' from 1996 where Fox already had left the band. Both albums were released by the Flipside label and a number of songs are taken from the HELIANTHUS legacy. The next one 'So Many Minds, So Little Time' is a collection of singles and remixes containing the tracks appearing on the two early 7'' and a cover of Can's 'Future Days'. The band toured with Nik Turner under the moniker 'Nik Turner and Farflung as The Sons of Cydonia'. Buck McGibbony was substituted by Dan Meyer (guitar, bass) and Doran Shelley (guitar). FARFLUNG went on in 1998 with 'The Belief Module' including some of the band's heaviest acid jam and stoner space recordings. The rare 'The Myth Of Solid Ground' was a private release CDR that the band only sold at the Strange Daze 1999 Space Rock Festival. During the recording sessions both Shelley and Meyers left the group and were replaced by Ryan Kirk (bass, guitar, synth) and Scott Rusch (guitar). After Michael Esther had escaped the band mates probably took it easy for a while until in 2002 new albums saw the light of day released by different labels. 'When Science Fails' was intended as a soundtrack to the movie 'Guardian Of The Frontier', a Croatian-German avant-garde supernatural film. It's containing the band's most atmospheric recordings. '9 Pin Body' is a fiery collection culled from the the 'Myth of Solid Ground' sessions. FARFLUNG toured as part of the Anubian Lights Tour in 2002, went over to Europe and played with The Earthlings?. After another break of some years the band reformed and started to work at the new release 'A Wound In Eternity' (Meteor City, May 2008) appearing closer to stoner than to space rock. Touring Europe in 2009 they played on the Roadburn Festival in Tilburg/Netherlands. FARFLUNG stands for an independend freakish blend of space, kraut and stoner rock. Discography 25,000 Feet Per Second (1995) The Raven That Ate The Moon (1996) The Belief Module (1998) The Myth Of Solid Ground ‎(CDr, Album) (1999) When Science Fails (2002) 9 Pin Body (2002) A Wound In Eternity (2008) 5 - (2016) This Capsule - (2018) Live/Splits Farflung With Nik Turner - Live At Strange Daze '99 ‎(CDr) (1999) Live At 013 Roadburn 2009 (2010) Farflung / Black Rainbows - Farflung & Black Rainbow (2012) White Hills/Farflung -To Find The Secret Door / Fade (2012) Fatso Jetson, Farflung - Split Album (2015) 3AM - Farflung - Long Distance Calling (2016) Singles & EPs Icarus / Vision Of Infinity - (7", Ltd, Num, Cle) (1994) Fade In - ‎(7", Single, Ltd, Num, Sil) (1996) Farflung / Black Land - Orbital Decay / The Ecstasy Of Awakening ‎(12") (2012) Unwound Celluloid Frown - (2017) Treachery Of The Course - ‎(CDr, EP, Ltd) - (2019) Compilations So Many Minds, So Little Time - (CD, Album, Comp) (1997) 1995-2001 - ‎(CDr, Comp, Promo) (2002) = Members * Tommy Grenas * Michael Esther ''' * '''Paul Hischier Past Members List of Known Tours External Links *Farflung Blogspot *Farflung Bandcamp */ Farflung on Prog Archives *Farflung on Heavy Psych Sounds *Farflung on Last.fm References Category:Band Category:Stub Category:Space Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:USA